minecraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
END: The legend of Toby Ender: Ch.6: Love is a Pyramid
Hello traveler. You came just in time. This chapter is a good one. END: Ch.6: Love's a Pyramid The gang had started through the desert they camped in. They had recently defeated Tear Cinder a second time in this desert, and had started the trek out. Toby and Tamma hung in the back, while James and Carlotta walked up front. Toby and Tamma both laughed. Carlotta frowned and James looked to the side. "Something wrong?", he said. "Ugh. Tamma. Toby saves two girls and he decides to take a liking to her? He doesn't know anything about her.", Carlotta fumed. James looked behind him, then leaned closer to Carlotta. "Does SOMEBODY have a crush on the EnderChild?", James whispered. Carlotta kicked James. "Shut up!", she whispered back. She blushed. "Look, maybe I do have a crush on him. But I'm confused. What am I doing wrong that she isn't?" James looked down, sighed, then turned. "Maybe it's the wrong guy...", James began. Carlotta stopped, then kept going. Just as she started to reply to James, Toby and Tamma ran by both of them. "Cool! A pyramid! Let's check it out!", Toby said. Toby and Tamma looked at each other, smiled, then continued. James followed closely behind. Carlotta poofed her hair out of her face, then slowly walked towards the group. Toby and Tamma both held a map, and James looked over their shoulders. "We have enough time to go through this.", Toby said. Tamma grabbed his hand. "Well, let's go!", she said. Toby blushed. Carlotta stood in the background. He was furious. She began to create an explosion, but she calmed down. The three walked through the pyramid entrance. Carlotta walked behind, stopping to smash the right side block on the entrance. Toby took out his sword and looked around. He leaned against a sandstone pillar. "This place is awesome!", he yelled. James pulled out a clock. "We have time, but not a lot.", James stated. Carlotta sat against a pillar and wrote in a journal. She started to write. 'It's now or never. I got to say something.', she wrote. She got up and put he journal. With a gulp, she made her way for Toby. He was fooling around with his sword. Carlotta got up to Toby and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and smiled. "Oh, hey Carlie! Do you need something?", she said casually. "Um, well.....",Carlotta began. But, she was interrupted. The ground started to shake. "Uh, Toby?", Tamma said. The ground suddenly fell apart! James dived and pushed Tamma out of the way, missing Toby and Carlotta. The two fell down into the darkness below. Toby awoke. His grasped his right arm. He was bleeding. His health had greatly dipped. He stumbled over to Carlotta and picked her up. He carried her over to a broken sandstone cavern. Carlotta was unconcious. Her hoodie was torn, leaving a huge, bloody gash in Carlotta's back. Toby shook her shoulders. "Carlotta. C'mon. Wake up. Please.", Toby said. "You have to be okay..." Toby waited for a moment. Carlotta didn't answer. Toby held her in his arms. He started to cry. "Please, Notch." Silence. But, after 3 minutes, Carlotta awoke. She observed her surroundings, and grasped her back. "Well, hello there.", she painfully said. Back on the surface of the sinkhole, Tamma and James peered down the hole. "TOBY!", Tamma yelled. No answer. "They're probably too far down. They can't hear us.", James said. Tamma fell on her knees. "C'mon. Look. I know you're new around here, but you know, it is Toby. He can take care of himself...", James added. She crawled over to a pillar. "Can I tell you something?", Tamma asked. James nodded. "Well, you probably know that I like your friend Toby, but it's weird. I can see Carlotta getting mad, everytime I show some kind of feelings for him. What's up with that?" James sat down next to Tamma. "Is that why you haven't full-on kissed him yet?", James asked. Tamma was shocked. "How did you.....?", Tamma whispered. James stood up. "Lucky guess...", James said. He helped her up. "Look, you're right. Carlotta DOES like Toby, but Toby likes you, and........I think I have a crush on Carlotta." Tamma gasped and smiled. "I could see you guys together!" James smiled. "You think?" Back underground, Toby had pulled out a pick and started to mine up. But Carlotta grabbed his shoulder. "We can't make it, the pick will break." Toby sat and saw Carlotta's gash. He pulled off his tie. "Here. Let me clean that up." Carlotta sat. "We need to get back....this was a bad idea. My stupid overconfidence got us into this mess in the first place. ", Toby said. "I wanted to impress Tamma, but this is the result." Carlotta couldn't take it anymore. She jumped up. "Look. Toby, ever since you took me from that castle, when you took that arrow in the shoulder, all I could think about was you.", she said. Toby was suprised. "Wha? Bu....", Toby sputtered. Carlotta sighed. "Yes, Toby. I liked you. I LOVED you, okay? But none of that matters anymore. Tamma came in just as I was about to tell you. So, forget me.", Carlotta finished. She started to cry, then she dashed into the cave that the two sat next to. Toby sat down, put on his tie, and thought. Tamma and James on the surface got out some weapons. Nighttime had came too quickly. James loaded his bow, and Tamma had her axe. "Hey, we're not gonna hurt anything, right? We are mobs ourselves....", Tamma asked. James took a knee. He smiled back at Tamma. "No promises." KABOOM! A creeper blew up the entryway, with 2 more coming from behind. James fired his bow, which was enchanted with Fire Aspect. The arrow lit up the sand on the outside, distracting most of the mobs. But a tall, dark figure remained unscaved. An Enderman was coming! Back inside, Tamma weilded her axe. James was worried. He kicked a creeper to the other side of the room. "Tamma!", he screamed. But, Tamma gave a quick grin. She jumped, teleporting behind the creeper, and kicking into a pillar, which prompty exploded. James was impressed, but the expression didn't last for long. The ceiling above the broken pillar started to crack. "No! Toby and Carlotta are still down there!", James yelled. He got out a cobblestone block and shoved it under the pillar. Sand started to drip down for the crack ."This isn't gonna hold!", James said. "We need Toby and Carlotta n-". James stopped. "There's still a Creeper left." James quietly said. The last creeper jumped and exploded, throwing James through another pillar. More sand fell through the pyramid. Tamma froze. "No!", she said. She ran over to James. "I'm.....good...keep the....pillars...up.......", James said weakly. He passed out. Tamma looked around, and pulled out some sandstone. She put the block under the first pillar. But she knew she couldn't hold up the second pillar herself. But, suddenly, CRASH! The Enderman from earlier broke through the barrier. It came closer to Tamma. Tamma stood, wiped some blood from her head, then walked up to the Enderman. She was not afraid. "Please, my brother. My friends are somewhere under this pyramid, and my friend was knocked unconcious from a Creeper attack.", she said. She dropped the axe. "Please. Help me keep this tomb up." The Enderman was silent, but then gave a nod. It teleoprted over to the pillar, and held it up. Tamma helped the Enderman, but became worried. "Hurry, guys." Back below, Toby heard the explosions from the Creepers, and saw sand start to drip from the hole they fell down. "Oh, Notch", Toby whispered. He dived into the cave, running around yelling, "Carlotta! We have to leave! Something went wrong!" Finally, Toby found Carlotta, sitting on the edge of a ravine. She was still weeping and Toby walked behind her. "Carlotta. Something's gone wrong.", Toby told her. She did not move. "Forget me I said.", Carlotta reminded Toby. Toby frowned. "Look. I'm not the type of guy to get worked up over. I'm cocky, I'm weird, I love adventure. That doesn't sound like anything for Carlotta DeTona. After all we've been through, you could care less right?" , Toby knelt and said. "But, there's a certain bag of bones up there who would give anything just to see you smile." Carlotta turned. "James?" Carlotta asked. Toby nodded. "Sure, he'll kill me later for telling you, but it's for a good cause." Toby leaned over and kissed Carlotta on the cheek. Carlotta held her cheek, looked up at Toby and said, "You are VERY confusing." Toby nodded. "Ditto. C'mon, those explosions gave me an idea." Toby helped Carlotta up, and the two ran down the cave. Back where the two had fallen in the first place, Toby and Carlotta stood. More sand started to pour down. "Ok, I might've gotten my teleportation powers licked, so this has a slim chance of working.", Toby explained. "No pressure, huh?", Carlotta sarcastically asked. Toby frowned. "I'm gonna teleport you up, and I need you to throw some well placed explosions. I can only teleport up 5 or 6 blocks, so that's what we need. Toby grabbed Carlotta's waist. Carlotta blushed, but got focused. "Let's hope this works!" Toby concentrated, then threw Carlotta up. POOF! Carlotta disappered, and returned a few seconds later, formed an explosion, and tossed it towards a stone wall. KABOOM! Toby caught Carlotta at the bottom. His arm felt great pain, but Toby didn't care. "Just a few more times!" They did this 6 more times , with Toby's strength decreasing every second. Finally, they completed the plan. Toby caught Carlotta once again, then put her down. "Hop on my back! We gotta hurry!", Toby said. Carlotta hopped on, and Toby's eyes turned purple. POOF! Toby jumped, leaving a purple trail. From each hole, Toby jumped and teleported, speeding along the caverns. Finally, Toby and Carlotta reached the top. "Hey, what'd we miss?", Toby joked. Tamma and the Enderman continued to hold up the pillar. "C'mon, Toby. We have to get the heck out!", Tamma yelled. Toby put Carlotta down, then picked up James. "Let's go!", Carlotta yelled. The whole ceiling started to pour sand. Huge piles, covering the floor. The Enderman teleported away, and Tamma and Carlotta ran for the entrance. With James unconcious on his shoulders, Toby ran through the falling sand, not stopping for anything. At last the entrance! But the entrance started to crumble. "No!", Toby gasped. He threw James through the sand out to the girls. CRASH! The temple crumbled. Everything that was once there, gone. The sacred tomb fell deeply below the ground, sucking in sand, and cactus along the way. Tamma and Carlotta carried James and ran. They jumped, landing in a Forest biome. Carlotta sat James up against a tree and looked around. "Where's Toby?", she said worried. The two looked around. Tamma leaned against a tree. "No...", she whispered. She started to cry. Carlotta broke down too. They sat there sobbing, until a familiar grunt greeted the girls. "Guess who has two thumbs and just mastered his teleporting powers?", the voice asked. The girls turned around to see Toby! "This guy.", Toby answered. They jumped up, instantly hugging Toby. "Ow, ow, ow! Crippled arm!", Toby reminded the girls. "Sorry.", Tamma replied. Tamma hugged Toby again. Carlotta frowned, then smiled. She turned around to see James waking up. He was bloody and tired, but smiled when he saw Carlotta. "Hey.", James said. Carlotta smiled, then helped James up. "Hey.", she replied. Later on, the group limped along in the same order as the day before. Tamma and Toby talked in the back, while Carlotta and James walked alongside each other. Finally, Carlotta spoke up to Toby. "Do you really mean all those thing that you said about me?" James was suprised. "Toby, I'm gonna...", James began angrily. But Carlotta grabbed his shoulder. "He said he told me because it was a good cause. Just like you." The two smiled. But, Toby and Tamma interrupted the moment. "Well, aren't we rocking the zombie look?", Toby said. Carlotta smiled, and James groaned. "C'mon! Zombies!", Tamma said. She and Toby pretended to be zombies, stumbling along and grunting. Carlotta and James shrugged, and caught up with Toby and Tamma. The whole group stumbled along the forest biome, on their way towards Silver City. Ready for another adventure. PHEW! Hey guys. Beast here! I finished Ch. 6 of END! If you hadn't noticed, I need some more ideas! Leave a comment saying what we should do! Then spread this series around! I'm talking global, people! May the blocks be with you! PEECE! Category:Chapter/Episode